Blog użytkownika:ArcherofForestRiver/Heart of Dragon-Chapter Ten
''Wow! Jestem! Tak wiem, bardzo długo mogliście się zastanawiać, czy żyję, czy nie, ale nie martwcie się, wszystko jest okej :D Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę i zapraszam do czytania, o ile ktoś to jeszcze tu czyta :P '' ''10.''I just want to say sorry Anna była gotowa. Jak najbardziej gotowa. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyobrażając sobie muzykę z "Mission Impossible", poprawiła kolorową chustkę zasłaniającą jej usta i nos. Powoli, efektownie założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne, tzn., bardzo profesjonalne gogle ochronne. Na koniec zapięła starą, koszulę flanelową na ostatni guzik pod szyję. W jednej ręce dzierżąc "Pronto" do kurzu, a w drugiej nową ścierkę, ostrożnie, ale zdecydowanie otworzyła drzwi, prowadzące do jednego ze starych i opuszczonych pokoi trzecim piętrze, czemu towarzyszyło przeraźliwe skrzypienie. Stare zawiasy nie działały najlepiej, toteż drzwi nie otworzyły się na tyle, aby przez nie wejść nie odchudzając się wcześniej. Dlatego Anna szybko przedsięwzięła odpowiednie kroki. Odskoczyła od nich w pozycji obronnej, po czym zaatakowała je wykopem z półobrotu. Zajęczały i zaskrzypiały, ale otworzyły się na oścież, uderzając o ścianę. Dziewczyna wkroczyła pewnie do małego pokoju, z okienkiem z widokiem na ogród, małym łóżkiem pozbawionym materaca i drewnianym sekretarzykiem z gładkiego drewna. Wszystko pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu, dlatego Anna przystąpiła do działania. Skierowała całą swoją siłę na zakurzony sekretarzyk, spryskując go sprejem, trzymanym w ręce. - Skup się, Anna!-wyszeptała, po czym obróciła się błyskawicznie, utrzymując pozycję do walki. Lekko ugięte kolana, głowa wyprostowana, wszystkie zmysły wyostrzone. ''- Wszystkie naraz? Tak się nie da!-powiedziała niecały miesiąc temu do Kristoffa, na ich pierwszym treningu z bronią, na arenie w HoD. '' ''Kristoff zrobił minę, jakby powstrzymywał się całym sobą, aby czegoś jej nie zrobić. Nie przejęła się tym w ogóle. No, bo w sumie co taki Kristoff mógłby jej zrobić? '' ''- Po prostu musisz się skupić, rozumiesz? Obserwować i słuchać wszystkiego dookoła. '' ''- No, jasne!-wzruszyła ramionami i popatrzyła tęsknie w stronę już skończonych bliźniaczych ostrzy od Czkawki. Nie uszło to uwadze Kristoffa. '' ''- Na razie zapomnij o prawdziwej broni-powiedział sucho.- Mogłabyś zrobić krzywdę sobie lub mi. Dlatego- podszedł do trybunów, gdzie w pierwszym rzędzie zostawił metalową skrzynkę. Otworzył ją i wyjął cztery niezbyt długie metalowe pręty.- Dzisiaj użyjemy tego. Łap!-rzucił w jej stronę dwa treningowe narzędzia. '' ''Nie wiedziała jak to się stało, lecz złapała jeden z nich i tak się z tego faktu ucieszyła, że zapomniała o drugim, który spadł jej na stopę. Krzyknęła i skrzywiła się, a blondyn rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne politowania. Szybko podniosła przedmiot z ziemi i spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem. '' ''- Przykro mi, księżniczko, ale sam wzrok nie wystarczy aby zabić. Trzeba zaatakować bronią. '' ''Zacisnęła usta, aby powstrzymać się od komentarzy i uniosła dwa pręty imitujące sztylety w gotowości. '' ''- Zła postawa. Stań bokiem, trudniej będzie cię trafić.-podszedł do niej i bez grama delikatności poprawiał poszczególne partie ciała, dając przy tym uwagi. '' ''- Jesteś drobną dziewczyną. To twój atut. Wykorzystaj to. '' ''Otworzyła usta, aby coś odpowiedzieć, lecz nim zdążyła to zrobić, Kristoff zaatakował ją. Zrobiła unik, ratując swoją twarz przed jego bronią. Odskoczyła w bok i sama postanowiła zadać cios w jego klatkę piersiową. Wydawało jej się , że jest szybka, lecz on jeszcze szybciej chwycił jej nadgarstek i wykręcił, tak że Anna zakręciła się wokół własnej osi, straciła równowagę i upadła na kamienną posadzkę. Nim zdążyła się podnieść zobaczyła, że Kristoff na nowo zamierza ją zaatakować, nie wiedząc, co robić, gdyż "broń" wypadła jej z rąk. Wstała i nie zastanawiając się długo, nim chłopak zdążył zadać cios, ona kopnęła go czułe dla niego miejsce. Wrzasnął i padł na ziemię, zwijając się z bólu. '' ''- O matko! Kristoffer! Przepraszam!-pisnęła, widząc, co narobiła.- To był odruch, ja... '' ''- To... nic.-krzywiąc się, podniósł się spróbował się uśmiechnąć, lecz łzy, które nagromadziły mu się w oczach i grymas na twarzy zniweczył jego próbę.- Trzeba sobie radzić na różne sposoby. I mam na imię Kristoff, pamiętaj. '' ''- Jasne-nerwowo założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho, przyglądając się mu uważnie.- Ale nie o to ci chodziło? Powiedziałeś, że jestem dziewczyną i że mam to wykorzystać. '' ''- Powiedziałem, "drobną dziewczyną". Chodziło mi o to, że jesteś drobna i zwinna-wyjaśnił, a ona miała ochotę strzelić face palm'a. '' &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& - Ogarnęłam wszystkie pokoje na trzecim piętrze!-oznajmiła Anna schodząc po schodach.-Jak idzie wam? - Właśnie kończymy salon z Elsą-powiadomiła Punzie idąc ku niej z workiem na śmieci w ręce. Długie włosy związała w kucyk, a na sobie miała czarny T-shirt z pewnością należący do Julka i dresy.- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz ile jest roboty z tymi książkami! Część z nich nie jest nawet w naszym języku. - Gdzie Merida i Jack?-spytała rudowłosa wchodząc do salonu, gdzie jej siostra klęczała wśród stosów woluminów. - Przeglądają strych, choć jak ich znam, zamiast sprzątać, szykują nam jakiś kawał przy pomocy szkieletów jakie tam znajdą-uśmiechnęła się Elsa, nie spuszczając wzroku od książek. - Szkieletów?-zdziwiła się Anna, podchodząc do kanapy i opadając na nią. - Rodzina Blanche podobno była naukowcami. Biologami i chemikami-wyjaśniła. - Wieje nudą. Jakby należeli do HoD i walczyli... To by było coś!-zamyśliła się Anna wpatrując się w wysoki sufit. - A skoro mowa o walce, Kristoff opowiadał mi o postępach jakie zrobiłaś od waszego treningu-zagadnęła Elsa. - Serio mnie chwalił? - To już trochę za duże słowo, jakby być szczerym, ale stwierdził, że sobie radzisz całkiem nieźle. - Właściwie to jeszcze go nie przeprosiłam-wyznała szczerze. - Za to kopnięcie?-zaśmiała się Elsa. - Nie, nie-zaprzeczyła.- Chodzi mi o naszą kłótnię o ten park przemysłowy. Wiem, to było ponad miesiąc temu, ale mam jakieś wyrzuty. To dziwne, jak wtedy, gdy zjadłam ci lody, ale ty o nich zapomniałaś i by mi się upiekło, ale ja nie mogłam się z tym pogodzić i musiałam ci powiedzieć. Ale to były dobre lody tak poza tym-zaśmiała się.- Były czekoladowe, nie? Chociaż... Dobra, nie pamiętam, nie ważne, idę przeprosić Kristoffa!-wstała z kanapy i wybiegła z salonu. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& - No, no no! Stary, ale wyglądamy!-zawołał Julek prężąc się na słońcu.- Dziewczyny padną jak nas zobaczą! - Padną jak zobaczą jak się opierdzielałeś-powiedział Kristoff, również paradował z gołą klatą po zapuszczonym ogrodzie, który miał ogarniać z Julkiem i wciąż merdającym ogonem Svenem.- Dalej, bierz się za stodołę, ja będę dalej kosić. - Czekaj, Kris, według mnie, powinniśmy się zamienić-zaproponował Julek robiąc sobie w międzyczasie selfie. - Czemu niby? Myślałem, że nie chce ci się ganiać po trawniku, więc chciałem zrobić ci na rękę, leniu. - Chodzi o to, że ty szybko się spiekasz na słońcu. Masz za jasną skórę, stary-wyjaśnił brunet, chowając telefon do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. - Słucham?-zdziwił się Kristoff i spojrzał na kumpla jak na wariata. - Dbam o twoje zdrowie i wygląd, no!-zaśmiał się.- Pomyśl, co będzie jak przyjdzie do ciebie dziewczyna, a ty będziesz miał sfajczoną klatę! I oddalił się w stronę kosiarki, mierzwiąc sobie włosy. Kristoff pokręcił głową i wszedł do opuszczonej stodoły. W środku wszystko prosiło się o gruntowny remont. Było to nieduże pomieszczenie na tyłach ogrodu, z którego widać było w dole spienione morze. Kiedyś trzymano tu pewnie jakieś zwierzęta i narzędzia do pracy w polu. Teraz podłoga zagracona była drewnianymi deskami, które najpewniej odpadły z dachu. Gdzieniegdzie leżała stara słoma. Nim blondyn zdążył zabrać się do odgruzowywania, usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos: - Kristoff, jesteś tu? Odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył, że w dziurze, w której powinny być drzwi, stoi niewysoka dziewczyna w starej, flanelowej koszuli i z rudymi włosami zaplecionymi w dwa warkocze. - A, to ty-uśmiechnął się lekko.- Coś się stało? - Nie, luzik-pokręciła głową i postąpiła parą kroków do przodu, o mały włos nie wywracając się o parę wystających desek.- Nie jest ci zimno?-zarumieniła się lekko. Na początku nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale po chwili zaśmiał się, zrozumiawszy co tak zakłopotało Annę. -To był pomysł Julka-wyjaśnił. - On też jest taki napakowany?-wypaliła- Czekaj, co?-zaczerwieniła się.- Znaczy nie że źle wyglądasz, wręcz przeciwnie, do twarzy ci z taką klatą, chwila, tak się mówi? Nie ważne, zapomnij.-odwróciła wzrok.- Pomóc ci? -Jak bardzo chcesz, możesz razem ze mną wynosić te większe kawałki desek na zewnątrz. Wszystko tu jest spróchniałe, nada się tylko na ognisko-powiedział.- Mogę się ubrać, jeśli ci to przeszkadza-dodał po chwili, zerkając na zarumienioną po uszy Annę. - Nie, nie musisz!-zaprzeczyła szybko.- Tak jest wspaniale!-zaśmiała się i spojrzała na niego błyszczącymi oczyma.- To znaczy, jest okay-poprawiła się i udała się do wyjścia z naręczem desek. Kristoff uśmiechnął się. Anna denerwowała go często, lecz musiał przyznać, że chwilami bywała niesamowicie słodka. - Właściwie, to przyszłam tutaj, bo chciałam cię przeprosić-wypaliła, gdy z powrotem weszła do stodoły.- Za to jak się zachowałam gdy byliśmy pierwszy raz w HoD. Niepotrzebnie się wkurzyłam. - Też przepraszam-oderwał się od pracy i spojrzał na nią.- Czasami jestem strasznie oschły-przetarł dłonią włosy. - Czasami?-uniosła podejrzanie brwi. - Ej, myślałem, że to szczera i pełna sentymentów rozmowa między trenerem, a nową wojowniczką!-zaśmiał się. - Myślę, że znając nas, nie ma co liczyć, na takie rozmowy-uśmiechnęła się wesoło i schyliła, aby podnieść jedną z desek.- Kristoff! Tutaj coś jest!-krzyknęła. Pod deską zamiast ziemi znajdowała się kamienna płyta z jakimiś runami wyrytymi na całej jej długości. Wpatrywali się w znalezisko przez chwilę, aż chłopak przerwał ciszę. -Już takie coś kiedyś widziałem-powiedział w zamyśleniu. - Co to może być?-zapytała i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wyciągnęła dłoń, aby przejechać nią po kamieniu. - NIE DOTYKAJ TE...!- wrzasnął Kristoff, lecz było już za późno. Gdy tylko dziewczyna dotknęła kamiennej płyty, usłyszeli zgrzyt. Grunt na którym klęczeli jakby wyparował, a oni spadali w ciemność, głęboko pod ziemię Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania